gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Brekhov
:Colonel Brekhov is an Oktober Guard character from the A Real American Hero series. The Oktober Guard was a Soviet initiative that combined several of the most elite operatives of the Warsaw Pact nations. It should come as no surprise that they would want a son of their land to headline this special operations team. Even if the Warsaw Pact nations had a common goal, it would have to take a special man to get the team together to true fighting efficiency. Brekhov is the consummate soldier dedicated to the military and his country. For him, there is no other life. It seems his life's training and sharp strategic mind has destined him to lead the Oktober Guard. He is the ultimate Soviet soldier who does his best to accomplish every mission and expects his men to obey his orders. What sets him apart is that he is not one willing to throw away their lives and write them off as necessary losses. This the Guard members learned early on and they are willing to follow without question. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity - Marvel It was in Afghanistan that Brekhov meets the American counterpart to the Oktober Guard. The G.I. Joe Team had the Russian spy plane the Guard was tasked to retrieve. Despite the Joes' ability to fire from a higher ground with the RTV, Brekhov is not one to be cowed down. In a bold move, he charges head on and his men follow, a strategy that surprised the Joes. Cobra played both teams and stole the RTV and the plane. Unable to return without the plane, Brekhov accepts a temporary alliance with the Joes. At the Cobra stronghold, Brekhov's team infiltrated by taking a Cobra Trooper hostage and had him lead them away from the traps. He attempted to renege on the alliance by taking the RTV from then and there. The Joes abandoned him and the Guards to deal with Cobra. Animated continuity - Sunbow Toys * The Real American Hero Collection (1998) :After years being a fan-favorite character who never had an action figure, Brekhov is included in a three-pack Oktober Guard package along with Lt. Gorky and Volga. Like many new characters in the Real American Hero Collection, Brekhov is made from a previous action figure, specifically his entire body mold is taken from Red Star. The figure resembles more Red Star than Brekhov, using Red Star's brown hair in favor of Brekhov's black hair. :Original 1998 file card from YoJoe.com * Comic Pack (2005) :G.I. Joe #6 is one of the featured comics of the 2005 Comic Packs. It included a reprint of the comic and action figures of Brekhov, Daina and Schrage. Once again, Red Star's body mold is used for Brekhov only with a new head sculpt. The new head sculpt does a very poor job of matching Brekhov's comic appearances, appearing far too young and handsome. :2005 file card from YoJoe.com Trivia Write up External links * YoJoe.com page * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:Oktober Guard Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Characters with a Colonel (O-6) rank